Moving
by ChocolateCoveredStrawberriesxx
Summary: cute Troypay oneshot! Rated T


"Why did you do that Troy?" Sharpay asked him, concerned.

"Because I love you, I made love with you because I love you. I don't want to go, I don't want to go to New York, but my mom got a stupid job, and my plane leaves at 8 tonight! I do not want to say that I'm not going to go, because I have to." Troy argued.

Sharpay sighed. "Troy, I love you, too. That's why I don't want you to go. Please! Do you have to go now? It's only 8 in the morning." She asked him, the sheets of the bed wrapped around her. Troy pulled his shirt on. He crawled on the bed, over her.

"I have to go. But, I'll call you when I get there, Shar. I love you." he whispered. She put her hand on his chest.

"I love you too." she whispered back. She pulled him onto her, squishing her. She pulled his head onto hers. She kissed him, ruffling his hair. He pushed his tongue into her mouth. She moaned in enjoyment.

He pulled away.

"Oh, God, this makes it harder to leave." he said. She giggled. "I love you, Sharpy." He said. (A/N: It's supposed to say Sharpy, like his nickname for her.) She giggled, again. He smiled.

"I love you, too, Twoy." she said in a baby voice. He laughed at her, and kissed her again.

"Bye." he said, getting up and walking to the door. She sat up.

"Bye." she said, tears rolling down her cheeks. He sighed and walked out of the door. She sat back down and started to cry harder.

He grabbed his backpack, shoes, and belt in the bucket at the airport at around 7:05. He walked through the metal detector. It didn't beep, and he smiled at the security guard, and she smiled back. He grabbed his stuff and put his belt and shoes on and swung the backpack on his back, sighing, remembering how he got it.

_Flashback_

_He grabbed the present under the Christmas tree. 'To: Troy From: Sharpy' He smiled and opened it. He pulled out tons of tissue paper and finally pulled out a Nike mesh backpack. He smiled. She knew exactly what he wanted, it was that. He sat it down in the box and pulled his phone out of his pocket, pressing 1 for her on speed dial. She picked up. "Hello, Troy. I love the necklace. 'I love you with all of my heart. Love, Troy.' It's beautiful, I'm never going to take it off." she said. "I love the backpack. Thank you, Shar." he said._

_End of Flashback_

She never took it off either. He boarded the plane, about 40 minutes later. They took off and he listened to his iPod. He played Sharpay's favorite song, though he hated it, 'Our Song' by Taylor Swift. He relaxed and fell asleep with the song on repeat.

"Excuse me, sir. Would you like something to drink?" the flight attendant awoke him. He nodded.

"I'll have a Pepsi, please." he said. She nodded and gave him his cup. He took it and thanked her. About 40 minutes later, she took his cup, and he thanked her again

He got off the plane and met his dad. "Son! What are you doing here?! You were supposed to stay with your aunt and give the ticket to Ms. Darbus, she has a meeting up here and I offered her your ticket!" Troy stuttered.

"B-B-But, I-I thought I was-oh God! I'm such an idiot. Dad, when is the next flight back to Albuquerque?"Troy asked.

"Tomorrow." he answered.

"Can you buy me a ticket?" Troy asked.

"Of course." he answered.

The Next Day...

Troy jogged to his house, and set his backpack down. He pulled out his cell phone and called Sharpay, walking to his house. She picked up her phone. "Hello, Troy." she answered.

"Hey, Shar. Where are you?" he asked.

"Good afternoon to you too. I'm in my bedroom. Getting ready to take a shower. Why?" she asked. He started jogging. He opened the door to her house and jogged up the stairs, to her bathroom. He opened the door and stood in the shower, shutting the curtain. She came into the room.

"Well, I gotta, go. Bye." she hung up and slung her robe onto the floor. She opened the curtain. She gasped, when she saw him. She flung herself onto him.

A/N:)) lol from here forward: She asks him to take a shower with her! Just a heads up, if you find that M rated, but she's just asking him!

"Wanna take a shower with me?" she asked. He nodded.

"I'd love that." he said. She giggled.


End file.
